Hold Onto This Moment
by NotSoSecretFangirl
Summary: 3x09 and Beyond AU: Before Oliver leaves for his duel, he and Felicity share a moment that will change everything. Felicity's life is turned upside in the aftermath of events. How will she deal with everything? How will Oliver react when he returns to her? Pregnancy!Fic (Angst-y for now, but it gets fluffy later)


A/N: My muse got sparked just in time for tumblr's Olicity Secret Santa exchange. This fic has a little bit of everything mild smut, angst, and fluff. I hope y'all enjoy. I used Sum41's "With Me" for inspiration. Also, this is my first time writing smut, so please be gentle in the reviews. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

I don't want this moment to ever end, Where everything's nothing without you.

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

There. He said it. Those three words and eight letters that she had been longing to hear from him for years. She never counted his confession at the Queen Mansion, clever ruse that it was, and his ass-backwards declaration at the hospital just felt like an attempt to ensure he didn't lose her permanently. This was real. Felicity knew there was very little in Oliver's world that he could be certain of, and his feeling for her had just made that very short list. It was those words and that smile which made things very clear for Felicity. She had known she had loved him for a long time, but it was this moment she knew Oliver was it. She could try to distract herself with safe and sweet with someone like Barry or Ray. However, Felicity knew in the depths of her soul no one would love her like this beautiful but broken man, and now she was about to lose him. The odds were not good, and if this was the last time she ever saw Oliver again she would need more than those three important words and the feeling of his lips on her forehead.

"Oliver, wait!" she yelled.

Before Oliver could even fully turn around, she strode over to him and crashed her lips into his. Her first kiss with Oliver was already intense, but this was something completely different. Once Oliver had returned the kiss, she felt the flame. The kiss was desperate, zealous, and all-consuming. Every moment they had ever shared and could have shared was poured into each kiss, each embrace, and each breath. Neither one of them could hold back any more. As one of Oliver's hands remained splayed across the small of her back, the other rose upward fisting itself in her hair and bringing her closer to him, if it were actually possible. They moved as one, and it was so natural as Felicity wrapped her legs around Oliver. Briefly, their lips broke apart and Oliver pulled away just enough to look at her. Both with expressions darkened with desire, but also ablaze with fear of losing the others.

"Felicity," he sighed, "Are you sure?"

However the events occurring in the next six hours were pushed away as soon as Felicity nodded and brought her lips back to his while her hands made quick work to remove Oliver's shirt. He carried them both to the bed in the back of the Foundry, as Felicity moved to begin trail kisses down the side of his neck and onto his collarbone. In one motion, Oliver down and divested her of her coat. With the same speed he draws his arrows, Oliver brought his hand down the zipper of her dress, while she began undoing his pants. Felicity now laid back on the mattress as Oliver shifted over her hungrily capturing her lips once more, as his left moved along the inside of her thigh. It had been no secret on both sides that the two were attracted to each other, but those years of tension never became more real than when Felicity felt his hardness against her as he felt the desire pooling whilst removing her panties. He began teasing her with two fingers caressing her folds in all the right ways as his lips fervently ravaged her breast. At the sound of Felicity's moans, Oliver added a third finger inside of her, now caressing her clit. As Felicity rolled her head back with a pleasured sigh, she felt her desire was building too quickly. She needed him. Now.

"Oliver!" she panted, "Please, I need you inside of me!"

His eyes bore in hers with a voracious gaze as he removed his fingers and then his firm length promptly entered her with one swift thrust. Both Felicity and Oliver cried out at the sensation. It had been a while for Felicity, to say the least, and Oliver was larger than her previous partners, but she an ecstatic smile came over her at the sensation of his member filling her. As her walls tightened around him, Oliver let out a groan. With a roll of his hips, they found a rhythm as both of them grew closer to climax. Felicity let the sensation overtake her first as she dug her nails into Oliver's back and rode out her pleasure with Oliver not too far behind. Her lips fervently captured his once more, her teeth gently pulling his lower lip as the two collapsed on the bed with sated smile.

They lay in blissful, comforting silence for the next five minutes; simply enjoying the feeling of their bodies that close to one another. It was Oliver who broke the silence first with his blissful expression clouded with the harshness of the reality they were now facing.

"Felicity-" He sighed with eyes that were once ablaze with desire now burned with an entirely different kind of longing. He wished they had more time. He long for more of her

"I know. You still need to go." She replied with a sorrowful smile as her head rested of his chest while her hand lazily traced his many scars. They once again entered that comfortable silence as each of them gaze at the other with eyes filled with love and loss, memorizing each detail of their faces. Felicity then moved to straddle Oliver as she lovingly beamed at him.

"I need you to know that I love you. All of you." she said while placing a kiss on one of his scars. "The Arrow. The ex-CEO. The friend. The brother. The hero. The love of my life." With each title Felicity bent down to place a feathered kiss on each of the scars that marred his chest.

"Just please come back to me." She voiced gently with eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I will come back for you." replied pulled her closer to him and held her until she fell asleep; and for just a few more minutes ignored the reality they were facing and just enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. Oliver looked in awe, wondering how on earth he could every deserve the love of someone so wonderful. He meant what he said. He would do everything in his power to return to her. Everything had changed. It had finally been said aloud. She loved him and he loved her. And that was all that mattered that night. Not the upcoming doom. Not the time they wasted where they could've been together sooner, where their first time would have been more romantic. Not even the fact that Felicity was no longer on birth control and they were in too much of a desperate fevered rush to even think of using a condom. Not the fact that Diggle or Roy could have come back into the foundry at any point. So Oliver guessed there were three things he was sure of now: he loved Thea, he loved Felicity, and Felicity loved him.

* * *

><p>AN: Do y'all see where I am going with this? I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are love! I'll try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
